Clove: A Different Story
by IamClove
Summary: This is the 74th Hunger Games, a.k.a. the year that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark won. But this story isn't about the Star-Crossed Lovers. This story is about Clove, District 2 tribute and enemy of Katniss Everdeen. Experience the Games in her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Reaping

I wake up. It's early. So early I can see the short amounts of sunlight through the charred roof of my house. It's still in the charred wreck it was when I was nine, and when the fire burned down most of the house and killed my parents. I had a nightmare last night. A nightmare where I was back in the fire, and I watched as my little sister Iris was burned and inflamed to death. I'm glad to have woken up. It distracted me.

"Clove!" I hear her voice.

Iris. She runs in, still in her pyjamas. Her short, blonde hair is starting to grow a bit longer. It used to stop at the bottom of her ears, but it's now slowly and gradually getting to her neck.

"What it is?" I ask.

If Iris needs me, I'm there for her.

"Today is the Reaping. I know I'm thirteen now, but I don't want to enter the Games." She says.

Oh Iris, I hate to see you scared.

"Look. Iris. Your name is in that Reaping Bowl twice." I say.

Iris takes in a deep breath. She exhales.

"But you're fifteen. Your name's in the Reaping Bowl...once...twice..." Iris goes to counting how much of the Reaping Bowl has 'Clove Kelly' in it.

"Five times!" Iris says.

"Four." I correct her.

"Oh yeah." She says.

I giggle. I look through the massive hole in the wall to see how much the sun has risen. Not much. I turn back to Iris.

"Iris." I begin, "Don't worry. This is District 2. And you know what that means." I say.

"Lots and lots of volunteers." We both say at the same time.

"You got it kiddo." I say.

I get out of my night gown, slip into a white shirt and green skirt and before I can grab my token, I hear the pitter-pat of feet. Iris appears, wearing a grey-and-white gradient dress with black sandals.

"I feel out of place." Iris says.

I want to make Iris feel safe. I pretend to faint.

"Sorry about the faint there Iris." I say.

Iris looks up at me, and she stops ruffling her dress.

"Your dress is just so damn good!" I say.

It's true. It's better than mine. Mine's so plain.

"We should go." I say, holding Iris' hand.

We leave the house. We don't need to worry about locking it, I mean, a robber or burglar could just get in through the burned-through walls. I have my token, a bracelet with 'D' on one charm, 'I' on another, 'S' on one, and it keeps on going on until it spells 'District 2.'

We're on our way to the square, holding hands. It's awfully silent.

"Clove." Iris asks, breaking the silence.

I look at her.

"What is it?" I ask.

Iris stays still. I continue to hold her hand, though I'm a few steps in front of her. She shakes her head and comes to me.

"It's nothing. Never mind." She says.

"Okay." I say.

If Iris doesn't want to say anything, I won't bug her. But I'm a little worried for her. This isn't her first Reaping. I know she's scared, and it's because last year, she was Reaped. Luckily, another girl called Molly volunteered for District pride.

I am really concerned about Iris, she's so scared.

"Ok, I'll say it." Iris randomly says.

Oh no.

"No, Iris, if you don't want to talk about it I understa-" But Iris cuts me off.

"No. This isn't about me." Iris says.

What?

"It's about you." She says.

I'm confused.

"What if YOU get Reaped?" She asks, "What will I do?"

I pause and think for a moment. Damn. I never thought of what Iris would do, where'd she go to, if I got Reaped. I keep pausing, but Iris is walking ahead.

"Come on." She says, ushering me forward.

Damn it. I never thought about that.

I follow Iris, we're near the square. Just silence after silence, no talk or conversation what so ever. She's really worried. Though she looks miserable, like she doesn't care, I can tell she's worried. Petrified even.

"Not long until we reach the square." Iris says.

"Yeah." I say awkwardly.

We're still silent. We just keep walking. Walking, walking. It's getting a little dull. I need to break this silence, I must keep Iris in a sense of security.

"Iris, look, my name's in the Reaping Bowl FOUR times, like I'll get picked!" I say, turning to Iris, unintentionally shouting.

"Yeah right." Iris says.

"Stop being so stubborn!" I shout.

"I'm not being stubborn. I'm just pointing out YOU never made a plan for me in the event of your death!" Iris shouts.

"I'm sorry, you think I'll get killed?" I say.

I don't know what Iris is being like, but it's not how you speak to parents. And I've had to parent Iris since our parents died.

"Yes!" Iris shouts with a cocky voice, "You'll die! Because you don't train hard enough! You think you can get away with that and still survi-"

"IRIS KELLY!" I raise to full volume, "I am technically your parent! The reason I stopped Training was to raise YOU! You show me respect! How many times have I been invited to fancy does, like a friend's party, but I neglected it to pick you up from school?! How many dates have I planned as Training dates, only to find out you're not even in school!? Show me respect!" I shout.

I huff and puff. That beat-down took the breath out of my lungs. I look at Iris. Iris runs off.

"Don't run off!" I shout.

But it's too late. Iris is gone now. Fine.

"I HOPE YOU GET REAPED!" I shout at her, and she runs quicker.

Idiot.

I enter the square, enter the line for getting my finger pricked. Stupid Iris. She wouldn't survive a day without me. I'm not far from the end of the line. Getting bored, playing that conversation through my head. She's stupid. I progress through the line. "Next." I hear someone say.

A Peacekeeper with no one to prick. I step out of my line and into his.

"Hand please." He says.

I hold my ring finger on my left hand to him. I feel a jolt as the electric blood-taking device jolts blood from my finger. My finger gets pressed onto a page in an attendance file that shows who's at the Reaping and who's not.

"Next." The Peacekeeper says, releasing my hand.

I walk over to the line for 15-year-olds, where a Peacekeeper shoves me into place. Prick. I look around, trying to find someone. I don't know who exactly I'm looking for. Something tells me to look around. I hear a random booming noise from nowhere, then look up to see District 2's escort, Kendra Buttermeadow, is onstage, and ready for this year's Reaping.

"Welcome, welcome!" Kendra says, over-stretching her smile, and looking like the smile is actually causing her physical pain.

"This is the District 2 Reaping for the annual, 74th Hunger Games!" She says, giving a slight clap.

She looks like this happiness she's attempting to bring to the Square is killing her, piercing her soul.

"Before I pick the two courageous tributes for these Games, there is a clip, bought to you, all the way from the Capitol! Cheers!" Kendra says.

She's really over-trying this whole escort thing.

"War." A voice booms over the Square.

It's the Capitol video shown at each and every video.

"Widows, orphans, Motherless children. This was the effect of war." The video says.

"Is that President Snow's voice?" A brown-haired boy asks me.

I turn to him. I usually like to watch the Reaping video so I can make fun of it later.

"I think so." I say, turning my attention back to the video.

"The 13 Districts of Panem fought against the hand that fed them. Brother turned on brother. The Capitol defeated the uprising Districts, and made peace with them." The video says.

I kind of lied to the brown-hair kid. I don't even know what President Snow's voice sounds like. I haven't watched any of his mandatory speeches. It's because Iris and I don't have a television. I mean, I don't have a television.

"But freedom came at a cost." The video is still rolling.

"Yep." The boy says, "Definitely Snow."

"Uh-Huh." I say, kind of not paying attention.

So that's what Snow sounds like.

"In tribute of this rebellion, the now 12 Districts of Panem must offer one young man and young woman, to enter a pageant where they must fight to the death, until one alone Victor remains. The lone Victor bathes in riches for life, as a token of our generosity, and our forgiveness." Snow says on-tape.

"Heh. Generosity. As if." I say.

I don't know who I'm talking to.

"Yeah, I know right?" A boy says.

It's the same brown-haired boy as earlier. He thought I was talking to him.

"So fricking generous. Killing off 23 children each year." He continues.

"And that, is how we as a nation, have healed." The video ends, the screen goes black.

Kendra is still bored.

"Now, to select our female tribute for the 74th Hunger Games!" Kendra says.

She goes towards the Reaping Bowl with a pink ring on it, to symbolise how sexism associates the colour pink with women.

"Aha!" Kendra says, as she finally selects a slip of paper and walks over to the microphone.

"Clove Kelly!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Goodbyes

No...This can't be...Was...Was that my name? The name just called?

"Where are you?" Kendra asks, looking around, still looking bored as ever.

I look upwards. Everyone's staring at me. Yep. My name just got called. I walk forward, slowly, trying to figure this out. I hear a murmur. I look around, still walking towards the stage. I can't find the voice anywhere. I keep on walking. I'm at the stairs leading to the stage now. I slowly walk up them.

"Any time today sweetheart..." I can hear Kendra's faint mumbling from this distance.

I walk onstage, and stay there. Kendra yawns.

"Anyone want to volunteer?" She asks.

Absolute silence. No one's volunteering. I'm going into these Games.

"No one?" Kendra says.

A volunteer could've caused Kendra to actually care about the Reaping. It's obvious she wants to return to the Capitol, prop her feet up, lie down and watch television or read magazines or whatever them Capitol freaks do. But no, Kendra is stuck with the Tributes.

"Now, our male tribute!" Kendra says, still stretching her lips to the point where you can practically see her spite and boredom cracking her face.

She walks over to the Reaping Bowl, with a blue ring on the top. Kendra looks at it menacingly like it is the male tribute, and not the bowl that selects one. She dunks her hand in, and within seconds she has a slip of paper in her hand.

"Jason Me-" But before Kendra can say anymore, someone else speaks up.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A manly voice says.

I look around, trying to see who's volunteered. Kendra doesn't seem to be copying. A boy, full of muscles and blonde hair, walks up to the stage and walks up the stairs proudly.

"Volunteered for a relative or for District pride?" Kendra says.

"The pride of my District!" This boy says, banging on his chest like he's King Kong, to multiple cheers.

Whoa. He's full of muscle.

"What's your name?" Kendra asks him.

"Cato." He says, "Cato Xanders."

"Okay, give it up for our volunteer, Cato Xanders!" Kendra says, ironically clapping.

Again.

Cato holds out his hand. I grab it and we shake hands. Two Peacekeepers grab me and escort me inside the building. It's time for the goodbyes. I'm escorted to a room and the Peacekeepers throw me inside. They're a bit reckless. And it's this District that provides them as well!

I wonder who my first visit will be off. I hear the door knock.

"Clove, I'm coming in." A girl says.

I recognise that voice. The door opens to reveal a tall, orange-haired girl. Carolina Dayze. My best friend. She's a true best friend. She looked after Iris one time whilst I trained.

"Clove, I'll take care of your sister." Carolina says.

I hold up my hand to silence her.

"Fine." I say, "But if she's a little shit you can still hit her."

Carolina giggles.

"Okay!" She says, still laughing.

She clearly doesn't see the seriousness on my face.

"Oh Clove, what's the matter?"

Okay, maybe she does.

"Iris is in a piss with me! She thinks I can't survive the Games and that-"

Now Carolina silences me.

"Clove. You _can_ survive these Games. Your little sister's just being annoying. Maybe she's trying to look cool or something." Carolina says, doing her freaky arm gestures she adds to everything.

Sigh.

"Maybe." I begin, "But you see...I don't know." I end.

I sit on the sofa in the room. Carolina approaches.

"I just don't know." I sigh, looking downwards.

Carolina sits next to me.

Carolina looks at me. She lifts my chin up and looks at me.

"Don't be worried." She says.

The door opens.

"Time's up lady!" A Peacekeeper says, grabbing Carolina.

Carolina shoves the Peacekeeper away, and walks out by herself, though she stops at the doorway.

"Don't worry." She says to me, turning her head in my direction.

The Peacekeepers shove Carolina out the door. The door slams shut, as I remain on the sofa.

The door creaks open a little bit. I see a foot in a black sandal come through the door. A small, grey piece of skirt appears.

"Iris." I say.

Iris reveals herself by opening the door. She's crying.

"Oh Clove, there's nothing!" She shouts.

What?

"What will happen to me?!" Iris shouts again.

Oh great. I got Reaped and little sis is thinking about herself. Again.

"Shut up." I say.

Iris looks at me, still wailing.

"Carolina's looking after you whilst I'm away." I tell her.

Iris wipes a tear from her face.

"But Clove, what if you don't come back?" She asks me, looking up at me with puppy eyes, "What if you never come back?"

"Honey, please, I will come back." I brag, because I will make it back.

"But-but-but, but Clove!" Iris keeps on saying, clutching the edge of my skirt like some lonely beggar child.

"I **will** survive!" I yell, high volume.

I kind of didn't mean for that yelling...

Iris gets up and wipes more tears.

"What if you don't? What if-if-if, you j-just don't? Clove, just because you _say_ you can win it doesn't mean you _will_! Some of the others have trained more than you, some are just better!" Iris says, continuing to wipe away the tears.

"Better?" I ask.

"Yes Clove, BETTER! Better than you!" Iris says, all of her tears have dried up.

"Iris, don't get pissy! Again." I remark.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means all you've done today is bitch and moan and cry!"

"Shut up Clove, you'll lose these stupid Games!"

"At least I could survive the Bloodbath!"

"Could."

"Just shut up Iris!"

"Make me!"

"Oh I'll make you! I'll come over there!"

"I hate you! Go and die!" Iris shouts.

Iris storms out in a strop and slams the door behind her.

I run to the door.

"If I get through these Games, which I will, I will murder you!" I shout.

I better get ready to kill my sister. That little scumbag bitch.

I have my back to the door. The door all of a sudden opens. I step back to see its Kendra for some reason.

"Come on sweetie, time for you and Volunteer Boy to get on the train!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, IamClove here. Don't know when I'm posting Chapter 4. Each chapter will probably be posted a week after the previous. So next week is hopefully Chapter 4.**

Chapter 3

Cato Meets Clove

I walk into the car that takes us to the train station. When the door opens, I see that Cato is sat on one side of the car. Yes. I decide to sit next to him, but I don't know what to say. The Reaping? The Games? District 2? I just don't know.

"Scoot on over honey." A voice says.

Kendra. Kendra grabs my face and shoves me over to the other side of the car, sitting in the middle. Attention seeking.

"Son of a..." I say quietly to myself.

"So, in the Capitol, you'll be seeing crystal chandeliers, glossy floors, electric billboards are everywhere!" Kendra moans on.

Oh my God. Her voice actually sounds like it cares! It's a freaking miracle.

"These electric billboards have much information written on them! Tribute odds, their places in the Games, you obviously won't be seeing that!" Kendra says.

Oh, I think I know why she's interested now. She's talking about the Capitol.

I look out the window of the car, I'm not listening to Kendra ramble. I see that many District 2 citizens are looking at the car move, some are saluting us, some are shouting encouragement at us. No sign of any friends or family. Just strangers who salute us. Some may even have wanted to volunteer as Tribute, but maybe Cato got there first. Or they just maybe have regretted that decision and decided to hold back.

"And sometimes the billboards show helpful things such as training scores, though you will be viewing them during your time in the Capitol." Kendra keeps on rambling.

Cato yawns through boredom, and I feel his boredom.

"Not only that, but sometimes important information like training or interview outfits are shown on the electric billboards!" Kendra keeps on babbling on and on and on.

It's getting a little boring. No, it's getting incredibly boring.

"Kendra." Cato begins.

Oh, so Cato's the one to speak up.

"Stop going on about the billboards." He says.

"Why, Cato, you'll love the Capitol." Kendra speaks up for herself.

I'm starting to like Cato even more now!

"Besides, Clove loves the billboards!" Kendra says, swaying her head in my direction.

No.

"I don't." I say.

Kendra's face looks like she just got stabbed. Cato stretches his arm out to me in a high-five style. I stretch mine as well, and we high-five.

"Hmph." Kendra moans.

Cato looks laid-back. He doesn't care that Kendra is annoyed. He's even better now!

"Well." Kendra begins.

Oh great. She's starting back up.

"I won't be giving you ANY advice at all!" Kendra moans, something she must practise.

"You know..." I decide to speak up, "If you're not giving advice, you might not want to talk!"

"Yes..." Kendra says, contemplating my advice.

"Yes! I'm doing silent protest!" Kendra squeals, immediately hushing herself.

Yes, it worked!

Cato holds another high-five hand to me and we perform another high-five. We can both clearly see how pissed off Kendra is. It's getting more and more funny. She closes both her eyes. She opens one to look at me, then immediately closes it again. Hee hee.

"Hey, Clove I think, do I know you?" Cato asks.

Huh? I didn't know who Cato was until today. He must have me mistaken.

"Um, no. Sorry. You must be confused with someone else." I say.

The awkwardness has commenced. He must be confused. I've never seen him until now.

"Oh." Cato says, "I'm pretty sure I've seen you before." He says.

"We're here!" The driver says.

I roll the window of the car down and lean my head out. The train station is just beyond the gates we're right next to.

"Off to the Capitol!" Kendra cheers, immediately shoving me out of the car so she can escape.

"So much for silent protest." I say.

"Come on, come on!" Kendra squeals, stepping onto the train.

Cato and I look at one another, then at Kendra as we step onboard the train.

"Who do you think our mentors are?" Cato asks.

Wow, we haven't even sat down yet!

"Probably someone like Enobaria or Brutus." I say.

It's a little early to be talking about this, we were Reaped-or in Cato's case, Volunteered-a few minutes ago!

"Yeah I guess. But then again, District 2 has so many victors you can never tell who you'll get." Cato says.

"Wow." I remark, "It's like you've already been in the Games."

Cato looks at me.

He does seem like the sort of guy who's already endured the suffering and pain of the Hunger Games.

"I know." Cato replies.

Whoa. That seems like a strange reply.

"I have endured _something_ like the Games." Cato says.

"What?" I ask.

I'm a little shocked by this.

"Never mind." Cato says.

Cato walks off.

What on Earth is going on?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brutus and Enobaria

I still have absolutely no idea what's going on with Cato. He's acting so strange. He's sitting on a chair in the living room, just eating his heart out. I don't know whether to go in or not.

I feel something tap my back. I turn around to see a Capitol attendant. He ushers me into the living room. I hear the sound of the electronic door shut, and I'm stuck in here with Cato. Cato who continues to eat to his heart's desire. I don't know what to say.

"Hello." I hear a voice say.

I look at Cato, who looks at me in turn.

"Over here!" The same voice says.

We both look to the right, and find two adults there.

"Oh...My...God..." The automatic voice in me blurts out.

Enobaria Brinks. Victor of the 62nd Hunger Games, she won by using her teeth to rip out other tribute's throats. She used this strategy to kill the 8 Male, the 2 Male and 6 Female. And Brutus Jaroms. He used his bare fists to snap people's necks. He's badass.

"Brutus Jaroms!" Cato exclaims, standing up.

Looks like Brutus has a fan.

"That's me." Brutus says.

Cato looks like he might start drooling over Enobaria and Brutus.

"Kids, sit." Enobaria says.

These two seem awesome.

Cato drops onto a blue chair, whilst I sit on a red chair next to him. Enobaria and Brutus sit on a white "love seat" in front of us, with Enobaria stretching her legs out, barely giving Brutus space.

"So you two kids are gonna win, yes?" Enobaria asks.

I look at Cato. He's too busy gawking over the victors to look at me back.

"There's only one victor." I point out.

Enobaria looks at me.

"Congratulations Kelly." Enobaria says.

"It's Clove." I say.

Enobaria just nods and points to me.

"You passed the test." She says.

"What test?!" Cato yells.

Well he's certainly pissed.

"Calm it." Enobaria says, not even raising her voice.

"What was the test?!" Cato shouts.

Ow. Any minute now my ears will bleed.

"The test..." Enobaria begins, "Was to see if you were determined."

Now I'm kind of understanding why Cato's gone nuts. I don't understand a word of this.

"I said you _two_ kids are gonna win. If you had both said yes that wouldn't have worked. As Kelly pointed out, there's only one victor." Enobaria says.

I want to tell her it's Clove, but I can tell it's utterly pointless.

"So that was the test. You pass." Enobaria concludes her 'test'.

"I'm confused." Cato says.

I think Cato might be slightly moronic, because I'm 2 years younger than him and I understand. Enobaria just sighs.

"Never mind." Enobaria and I say at once.

The two of us turn to one another and Enobaria smirks, then turns to Brutus.

"I'm guessing we've already found out which will be the easier to train." Enobaria says, giggling behind her hand.

Enobaria and Brutus stand up and walk out.

"Well I've trained all my life." Cato boasts.

He looks to me, smiling.

"I'm a Career too, Ken." I say.

"That name's original." Cato replies.

I giggle. Cato looks serious.

"Geeze, I was kidding." I say.

Cato's face isn't budging.

"C'mon. Smile." I say.

Cato still won't move his mouth. This guy doesn't want to portray any emotion other than disappoint and upset.

The door reopens. Enobaria's back.

"You kids should get out of your Reaping clothes. Tidy up a bit. Ya' got rooms if ya need them."

"Thanks Enobaria." I reply.

Enobaria walks out the door and I walk towards it. I turn to face Cato and see he isn't doing anything but sitting and waiting. I'm not taking his boredom anymore, so I'm just going to walk out. Which I do. All I see in this cart is a bunch of tables, Enobaria and Brutus.

"Rooms?" I ask.

Enobaria turns around quicker than a cheetah.

"Just find CK darling." Enobaria says as she winks and waves her head to the left.

I walk right past the two mentors, following the direction of Enobaria's head. There, I see a door with 'CK' on the front. CK. Clove Kelly. I walk inside and see a blue room with all kinds of wardrobes and tables and another door leading to the bathroom. My first priority is to get changed.

After changing, I walk outside in a blue mini-dress and black shorts. Still no sight of Cato anywhere. But Enobaria and Brutus are still chatting, Enobaria dipping something inside what looks like hot chocolate. Enobaria then stares at me, as if she sensed I was walking towards her.

"Ok sugar, come and sit next to ol' Enobaria!" She says.

"You're not that old." I point out, "You're only 29."

"Well you've clearly done your homework." Enobaria teases, slightly chuckling.

She then proceeds to pat the seat next to her, and I sit beside her.

"Hey Clove, yer District par'ner aint come out of that room yet." Brutus says, and his weird accent's got me in laughter.

"Aye!" He shouts, "Don't be ma'ing fun of mer accent!" Brutus continues.

Enobaria puts her hand on my shoulder and starts to giggle. She truly is awesome.

"Grrrr." Brutus growls to himself.

"So Kelly," Enobaria begins.

It's just too pointless to point out my name is Clove.

"Please tell us, what do you already know of the Games?" Enobaria asks me, and I feel like the entire world is watching me.

I'm a bit pressured here, just on the spot. As a Career though, I answer,

"I can use a knife. I know a bit about plants and what's edible-"

However, Enobaria is raising the hand as if to tell me to shut up.

"Look hun, just because a tribute is the best with an axe or sword, doesn't mean they can identify Hemberry." Enobaria tells me.

"What's a hemberry?" I ask Enobaria, and Enobaria manages to roll her eyes whilst smiling.

"You know about edible stuff, you tell me." Enobaria teases me yet again.

"I said I know a _bit_." I point out.

Enobaria just tuts and wags her finger.

"Hemberry!" Brutus begins, "Is a kind of poisonous berry Kelly!" Brutus informs me.

"Listen to him." Enobaria tells me.

I turn to Brutus.

"Hemberries look ju' like re'ular berries. They look more like ra'berries or strawberries. Some rare Hemberries look a lil' like blueberries!" Brutus says.

"We shall reach the Capitol in 20 hours." A voice says from nowhere.

"Train conductor." Enobaria says, looking out of the window.

I lean forward to see out the window too. At first everything is black, but then there's a burst of orange light.

"Tunnels." I say.

"Sunset." Enobaria says.

"When do yer kids go to bed?" Brutus asks.

"Well certainly after sunset!" I say.

"Back in mer day I went off to bed at this time!" Brutus says, with a tone that sounds quite proud.

Why would you be proud of that?

"Back during which Games?" I ask.

Brutus just stares at me as if to say 'you prick.'

"Well ya still need to be in bed early girl, tomorrow is the Capitol, and a long, long day." Brutus tells me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cars and Chariots

"We'll be at our destination in 20 minutes." The voice says on the speaker.

Well, that woke me up. I stand up, still half asleep. Maybe I should go back to bed…Yeah, I think I'll do that.

"Kelly, get your ass up." I hear a voice say.

"Iris?" I ask.

"No hun." The voice says.

The fact that 'hun' was used is making it obvious Enobaria's waking me up.

"Enobaria…nallllahhhh…" My tiredness leads me to speaking utter gibberish.

"We're here." Enobaria says.

I slant myself upwards and see I'm still in pajamas. My white tank top and blank shorts, my hair still in its ball-shaped ponytail I've had since the Reaping.

"Don't worry, it's the Parade anyways." Enobaria says.

The Tribute Parade. Where tributes get shoved into stuffy and embarrassing outfits and shown off to the entire of Panem.

"Yeah, but I need to walk outside the train." I point out, opening my eyes to see Enobaria's bright orange dress stand out in front of all of the room's blue.

"That will pass for an outfit." Enobaria tells me, grabbing my arm and shoving me out of bed, and then pulling me through the room and into the corridor.

"Clove, get over here!" A man's voice says.

It can't be Brutus, because that wasn't his accent. It can't be an attendant because they have no tongues.

"Clove, the Capitol are kind of waiting for us!" The same voice says again.

"Go Kelly." Enobaria says.

Still pointless.

"Coming!" I respond to the voice.

When I turn the corner I see a blonde guy in a blue jacket waving out the window.

Cato.

Oh yeah, I forgot, I've got a District partner.

"I'm here." I say.

Cato barely even turns his head. I just jump onto the table and wave out of the window as well.

"You're lucky we're only 3 minutes from the Train Station." Cato says, "Or the Capitol will be in riots."

"So we're in Capitol, just not the Trai-" But before I end, another voice cuts me off.

"We're sliding into the Train Station now." The voice says.

Train Conductor man.

"I thought we were 3 minutes?" I ask.

"That's only what Brutus said." Cato tells me.

"I don't even understand Brutus." I say.

I feel the halt of the train as it screeches to a stop. The force pushes Cato into a cushion and pushes me on top of Cato. I turn to see Cato, who doesn't look too pleased.

"Please. Get off." Cato says.

"If you wish." I tease him, detaching myself from Cato's stomach.

"The Capitol!" Enobaria says, as she slips right past us.

"Hey Kelly," Cato says, "Have you seen our escort anywhere?"

"First. Don't call me Kelly, my name is Clove. And second, not since the Reaping." I say.

It is kind of weird, how we haven't seen Kendra. I remember Kendra shoving me on the train and walking into the bathroom to freshen up, but I don't remember seeing her anywhere else. But then again, with the amount of make-up these escorts put on it's no wonder they take so long.

"Guys, the Capitol want ya." The familiar voice of Brutus Jaroms says.

"On our way, Brutus." I reply.

I jump down from the cushion, as does Cato. We walk towards the mentors and the electronic train doors open. Enobaria and Brutus are right behind myself and Cato, we can practically hear the clicking of paparazzi cameras.

"To the car." A voice says.

When I step off the train-which no one else does-I see Kendra, our escort.

_Where has that girl been?_

We walk out of the train and I'm being blinded by the flash of all these cameras.

"Just wave and they'll love you." Cato brags, with tons of cameras focusing on him because he waves.

"The more I wave the more I'm blinded." I reply.

Cato just tuts.

The car pulls up just outside the paparazzi.

"Get in." The driver says.

We both get inside. Enobaria and Brutus just stop.

"We'll be arriving later." Enobaria says.

"Ok then." Cato says.

The windows roll up and the car starts.  
"This car'll get you there in minutes." The driver says, as I can see the blues and yellows and pinks of the Capitol wiz by.

"This is crazy fast." I say, as I feel the speed of the car.

"I know right?" Cato shouts back.

The Capitol people are so loud we must shout to be heard.

"There in a minute!" The driver says.

"Tribute parade today." Cato says.

Right now I'm getting guy in an elevator small talk. It's kinda boring. Cato seems to be less interesting than he looks.

"And…We're here!" The driver says.

"That was quick." Cato says.

"Capitol for ya." I reply.

When we step out, we're greeted by two girls. One has black hair and a blonde fringe from a girl with pink hair that sticks out everywhere. It's in all sorts of directions, left, right, up, down, diagonal, curled, circular, you name it. They look different, but the one thing they have in common is freaky dress sense. The black-and-blonde one's wearing a black and yellow puffed suit with pink boots and a blue stitch on the shoulder, whilst Miss Hair is wearing a white dress with all kinds of purple and orange and yellow polka dots, topped off with pink and white striped boots and pink gloves.

"We'll take you to Linani and Tusand!" The freaky pink girl says.

"Who-ani and who-sand?" Cato asks.

"Linani and Tusand!" The same girl says.

"Your stylists." The blonde-fringed girl says.

"Who's got Linian and who's got Tsanda?" Cato asks.

"Linani and Tusand!" The blonde-fringed girl snaps immediately.

"Anyways, it's a surprise!" The pink girl shrieks.

It seems like they're polar opposites. The pink-haired girl seems cheery and wacky whilst the black-and-blonde haired girl seems depressed, snappy and angry. I'm just hoping the crazy pink lady isn't on my prep team.

"Ooh, follow me, follow me!" The pink girl sings, twisting and jumping like an annoying child.

"Whose team is she on?" Cato asks.

The blonde-fringed woman simply lights a cigarette and pops it in her mouth.

"The girl's." She replies.

"Oh great." I reply.

Great, I have Miss Funshine on my prep team.

"Yeah, she's a girl." Cato says, "But whose team is she on?"

"Idiot child." The girl says, "If you want to make an impression, you make an impression. Idiots don't survive these Games."

"Take some advice Cato." I tell him.

Cato just stares at me and walks off to find the pink girl.

"Should I follow?" I ask the blonde-fringed woman.

"If you are as idiotic as your District partner you don't survive the Games. Learn. Your time in the Capitol will be over before you know it, and the arena will be before your own eyes. You want to be prepared. And part of being prepared is making a good impression. To make the good impression, you do good tonight during the parade. Which unfortunately for you, means you and this District partner of yours must work together." She says.

"Whoa. That was some speech." I reply

"Unfortunately, I am not a member of your prep team. I am prepping your District partner. You have Tamalia." She says.

"Who's Tamal-" But before I can reply I'm being cut off.

"The pink girl. The crazy one." She says.

"So that's her name. Tamalia." I say aloud.

"My name is Eauxero. I shall hopefully meet you again." The girl says.

So her name is Eauxero. And Miss Pink is Tamalia. I watch as Eauxero douses her cigarette and walks inside, waving her gloved hand at me. I don't know if she's saying goodbye or telling me to come over. I rush over to her anyways and follow her through the corridors of the massive blue building.

"This building shall serve as your base during the Tribute Parade preparation period." Eauxero says.

"Nice alliteration." I tell her.

I'm behind Eauxero, so I don't know whether she's smiling or scowling at that sentence.

"Just follow me." Eauxero tells me.

I follow Eauxero through the multiple corridors, through a few elevators and then we reach a silver door. The door opens to reveal a massive, silver-streaked room full of blue doors and people in uniform everywhere.

"Those people are camera crew, avoxes, other servants, chariot polishers, anything amongst those lines." Eauxero informs me.

"Whoa. So…Where do I go from here?" I ask Eauxero.

"Where do you go in the arena? Where your heart tells you, not where everyone else goes." Eauxero says.

Regardless that she is just a member of Cato's prep team, she's doing a better job of mentoring than Enobaria and Brutus!

"Find it." Eauxero says.

Eauxero leaves, but within minutes there's a voice in my ear.

"THERE YOU ARE!" The annoyingly chirpy voice of Tamalia rings in my ear.

"Follow follow follow the Tamalia brick road!" Tamalia screeches, dancing and spinning and kicking everywhere.

This'll be one long day.

"Let me measure you!" Tamalia shrieks.

I swear that girl will burst my eardrums.

"Take it easy." A boy with ruffled green hair says.

He looks like he's wearing a girl's outfit. It's black and green and I can't tell whether he's wearing a skirt or a pair of shorts. It's hard to tell. I don't know his name, but hopefully he'll say it or drop it into conversation.

"Linani will be here soon!" A girl with cropped red hair says.

She's wearing a small pink mini-dress with red and black boots. Like the man in green, I don't know her name. But at least I now know I have Linani instead of Tusand.

"Hey, girl!" Tamalia shrieks, "Hold your arms out, I need to measure them!"

I sigh and allow Tamalia to measure my arms.

"These arms are quite long!" Tamalia says.

"Not _that_ long." I reply.

"You're wrong!" Tamalia says.

There's no winning with that girl.

"Tamalia, show some respect!" The green haired boy says.

"But Iapapa!" Tamalia replies.

"Ia-" But before I can ask, Tamalia's interrupting.

"That guy is Iapapa!" Tamalia replies.

"Hello." The green haired boy says.

So that's his name. Iapapa.

"She is Ferona!" Tamalia says, pointing towards the redhead.

"Nice to meet you." Ferona says.

"You too." I reply.

So now I know my prep team, Tamalia, Iapapa and Ferona.

"Ok, so I've got news!" Ferona says, cleaning what looks like a nail file.

"What?" Iapapa asks.

"Well, I was waiting to finish the measurements but oh well! When I was talking with Linani she told me what hair and what nails and what make-up she wants for Clove!"

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well, I won't ruin the outfit, but the hair must be in some sort of short style. And the nails will be gold!" Ferona replies.

Well, I'm sure I'll have a gold outfit.

"Now, Clove." Ferona says, "Let's get to work!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Parade

"Myself and my friend Tusand have decided to go for a warrior look." Linani says.

Linani has long, green hair that runs all the way down to her knees. The longest hair I've ever seen. Her nails also seem to be long enough that she can scratch her face without the need to move her hand. The Capitol citizens are a bunch of nut jobs.

"You'll be dressed like a Roman Gladiator." Linani says.

"Seems awesome!" I reply.

Even though the idea of being a gladiator seems awesome, I can still tell this outfit's still going to be embarrassing as hell and I'm going to risk getting heat exhausted to death just by wearing it.

"So, you've already had nails, hair, what-not done? Correct?" Linani asks me.

I reply by turning my head round to reveal my hair in a sort of bun, then I show Linani my golden nails.

"Stunning." Linani replies, "You know my daughter, Linini, loves the colour gold."

"Oh. Is that what made you decide on gold?" I ask Linani.

"No." She replies.

Ok than.

"Now, if you follow me, I'll show you the outfit!" She says.

Linani. Linini. So Linani named her daughter after herself but one letter different. The Capitol.

"Follow!" Linani sings.

I get up and follow Linani. She walks through a door. There seem to be doors everywhere in the Capitol. Seriously, just everywhere. I walk through the same door to see a glimmering golden stature.

"Hey Clove."

And it's Cato.

"I know the monsieur would love the outfit!" Another blonde guy in the corner of the room says.

"Clove, meet Tusand." Linani says, grabbing the blonde guy and shoving him in front of me.

"Nice to meet you mademoiselle Clove!" Tusand says, taking my hand.

"Nice…to meet you too?" I reply, not really sure what to do here.

Cato then grabs Tusand's hand and shoves it away, then turns to me. His outfit…It's a golden chest plate, with golden pants and sandals. But what's got my attention is the helmet, golden and shining, with transparent wings on either side.

"The wings are made of pearl!" Linani says, grabbing Cato's helmet and twisting it to get a better view.

"Where's mine?" I ask, my eyes still set on Cato.

"Over here!" Linani says.

Cato points at Linani, who I proceed to look at.

"Here!" Linani says, as I walk towards the outfit.

The outfit itself though…It's stunning. It's a golden chest plate and shorts, sandals and everything. It's a feminine version of Cato's.

"There's a room in there." Linani says, opening one of many doors, "Go in and get the outfit on."

After I get dressed, I stop for a moment. There's a mirror in this room. I look at my warrior outfit. I look stunning. The gold chest plate almost touches the golden shorts. I look like I'm locked in armor. And the helmet's an awesome touch. I then look at the door and walk through, back to the room where Cato and Linani and Tusand are.

"Hey Clove." Linani says.

But before I can reply, something's tugging on me.

"Hey Cloooove!" The annoyingly familiar voice of Tamalia echoes into my ear.

Damn it.

"Heyyyy." I awkwardly reply.

"I love your outfit." Tamalia says.

"Thank you." I say.

"This will top it off." Linani says.

Linani approaches me with a golden band.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It goes around your arm. The more golden you are the more the Capitol love you." Linani replies.

Linani has a good point. The Capitol love glitter and shine. Anything colorful or bright will attract their attention. It's the God damn Capitol. Linani clamps the golden wristband on my arm and then clamps a second one on the other arm. Ferona approaches with a pair of copper-colored sandals.

"Put these on sweetie." Ferona says.

"Sandals? We've never agreed on those before!" Tusand says.

"Yes, but we agree on everything else!" Linani replies.

"C'mon Clove, just put your foot in!" Ferona says, laying the sandals on the floor.

I put my feet into the sandals and Ferona does the weird lace-like straps. This reminds me of the time I had to help Iris with her school shoes.

"There! The outfit's complete!" Ferona says cheerfully.

"Alright, now get out there and make us proud!" Linani shouts.

After we leave the room, we approach the Chariot and we both step on.

"Don't get scared of the speed Clove!" Cato says.

"Never said I would!" I reply.

The TV screen above us shows the duo from District 1. They're wearing pink and purple feather outfits. I feel bad for the guy. He has to wear pink in front of the entire nation. Poor guy.

"Get ready." Cato says.

"I was born ready." I reply.

Cato looks at me with determination is his face, "Heh. You may be alright." He says.

"May?!" I shout, top voice.

How on Earth am I 'may be alright'? I am ready for the Parade, the Training, the Games! I'm ready for everything!

"Heh, three…two…" Cato starts saying.

But before he reaches one, the Chariot zips off at full speed and I can see myself on the screen, in golden chest plates and shorts, with my golden helmet and the pearl wings glistening in the light of the night stars.

"Whoa, crazy!" I yell from the speed of the Chariots.

I look at Cato for a split second and see the determination and courage in his eyes. His face, body, everything. He's determined, as am I.

"Heh, the others are so weak." I hear Cato say, not sure whether he is talking to himself or me.

I simply nod and face the screen. There's the two tributes from District 3. They are wearing coats that look like wires, and he's wearing a grey shirt, she's wearing a grey dress. They seem to be wearing protractors on their head…Either that or electrical equipment…Could be either. I look at Cato, who's just facing forwards with determination on his face. When I look back to the screen, District 4's duo are onscreen. They are wearing blue robes and massive, blue crowns decorated with pearls. The girl has chains of pearl decoration in her hair, and the boy, with massive, curly hair, has pearls dotted all around his massive hairdo. I think their outfits are impressive, but obviously not as good as ours.

"Cato!" I yell.

"What?" He yells back.

"How long will this last?" I yell.

"Wait. There's only 8 more Districts." He yells to me.

"8?" I yell, "I don't want to sit through 8!"

"Tough luck Princess." Cato says.

And then the duo from District 5 pops up on the screen, and I've got no clue what they're supposed to be wearing. They're wearing weird silver outfits and silver dishes around their heads…No idea.

"What are they supposed to be?" I ask Cato, still yelling.

"Freaks." Cato replies.

And then the District 6 duo roll out, wearing outfits of gold. I look closer to the screen and see that it actually starts out as gold, then goes orange near the waist, and then at the bottom it's ruby red. The cape is the same color-wise, and they are wearing golden moon-shaped hats. Oh I get it, they're rockets traveling to the moon. Damn it, they look so cool!

I look at Cato, who's still looking determined. Then the District 7 duo appear, wearing the outfits that finally aren't trees. But they're still retarded, she's wearing a dress of paper fans and he's wearing paper all over his body. He looks like he should be in a ballet. Swan Lake perhaps?

"Just when I though they weren't gay enough…" Cato says bitterly.

I simply make a tutting noise at Cato and look to the screen. District 8 is up, and they're wearing outfits that are blue and pink and look more like pajamas. They're wearing hats of the same style, and the entire outfit is covered in blue, pink and purple feathers.

"What on Earth…?" I ask.

"More stupidity…" Cato pants.

Then District 9. They're…wearing weird outfits that are silver with golden beads. Their hair…There's grey half-circles in their hair. How on Earth is this representing the grain and corn and things of District 9!?

District 10 appear next, wearing plain, golden cowboy/cowgirl outfits. At least they're not dressed as cows. Then it's District 11 in farmer outfits, wearing what looks like tin foil on their heads. The girl is throwing petals in the air like a flower girl at a District 1 wedding, but the boy doesn't care much, he won't wave or chant or throw petals or anything. He's probably accepting the fact he'll die in the Games.

"Clove, here comes my favorite part!" Cato squeals.

"What?" I ask.

"District 12! They always get the most humiliating outfits, even worse than District 7!" He says.

I snicker and look at the screen to see a burning horror. The District 12 pairing are wearing black jumpsuits and are on fire!

"Pffft, they're burning!" I laugh.

Cato doesn't respond. I look at him and he is frozen. I return my view to the screen and see that though they're on fire, the District 12 couple seems to be enjoying it, holding hands even. They're stealing the thunder!

"What?!" I yell, from the sheer anger building in me.

They're seeking attention. Attention gets you sponsors. Sponsors keep you alive. If you're alive you can win the Games. If you win the Games you return home. Damn, they've got this sorted.

"Cato!" I yell, "Lift me up!"

"What?" He asks.

"Get attention! Sponsors!"

Cato groans and grabs me, and lifts me up, I start punching the air. I hear one or two voices yell "Clove!" but everyone else is yelling "Girl on fire!"

Clearly that bitch has made District 2 second best.

District 2 is never second best.


End file.
